vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claydol
Summary Claydol is a Pokemon originating from the third generation. It originated as a doll that was brought to life 20,000 years ago and imbued with psychic power. Its limbs are unattached from it, so it uses its psychic powers to levitate them. It evolves from Baltoy at level 36. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Claydol Origin: Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Telekinesis, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Self-Destruction, Statistics Reduction, Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Fighting, Poison, Rock, and Psychic attacks, Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Tyranitar and Charizard, the former being significantly stronger than the mountain toppling Pupitar and the latter being able to melt mountains) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Golem, who can dodge Solar Beam) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard), higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Rapid Spin due to sheer size. Up to kilometers with everything else. Standard Equipment: Light Clay, which extends the duration of the screen moves. Intelligence: High. Psychic types are naturally gifted when it comes to abilities of the mind. Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Ghost, Ice, Bug, and Dark type attacks. Melts in the rain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyper Beam:' Claydol fires a massive beam of energy at the opponent so powerful that Claydol has to rest for a little. *'Teleport:' A self explanatory move. Claydol can teleport. *'Harden:' Claydol hardens its body to up its defense. *'Mud-Slap:' Claydol throws mud at the opponent. This move will lower the opponent's accuracy. *'Heal Block:' Claydol places a block on the opponent which prevents any healing from any source. *'Rapid Spin:' Claydol spins at the opponent. This move clears all hazards around Claydol and also ups its speed. *'Confusion:' Claydol launches a telekinetic blast at the opponent. This move can cause confusion. *'Rock Tomb:' Claydol pins the opponent between rocks. This move will lower the opponent's speed. *'Power Trick:' Claydol swaps its attack with its defense. *'Psybeam:' Claydol fires a beam of odd psychic energy at the opponent. This move can confuse the target. *'Ancient Power:' Claydol chucks rocks at the opponent with an prehistoric power. This move has a chance of raising all of Claydol's stats. *'Imprison:' Claydol places a seal on the opponent, which prevents the opponent from using any moves that Claydol also knows. *'Cosmic Power:' Claydol absorbs a mystical power to raise its physical and special defenses. *'Self-Destruct:' Claydol blows itself up, doing a ton of damage to the opponent. This will cause Claydol to faint, however. *'Extrasensory:' Claydol uses an odd unseeable force to attack the opponent. This move can cause the opponent to flinch, and if the target is shrunk, this move doesn't miss and does double damage. *'Guard Split:' Claydol swaps its defensive stats with that of the opponent. *'Power Split:' Claydol swaps its offensive stats with that of the opponent. *'Earth Power:' Claydol makes the ground erupt beneath the opponent. This attack can lower the target's special defense. *'Sandstorm:' Claydol creates a sandstorm, continuously damaging those who aren't Rock-, Steel-, or Ground- type. *'Explosion:' A stronger version of Self-Destruct. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Pokemon